There is a known electron beam inspection device that inspects a semiconductor substrate by irradiating the target sample with an electron beam, detecting secondary electrons emitted from the sample, obtaining an electron image of the sample surface, and inspecting the sample.
There is a demand for development of a higher-performance inspection device, and a necessary technology for developing the higher-performance inspection device.